Fire and Ice
by xxstoryloversxx
Summary: This is a story about Heather Crystal Burns, daughter of Heath and Abbey Burns. Read about her freaky fabulous unlife here.
1. All About Me

**Fire and Ice**

Hi, everyone! The name's Burns, Heather Burns. My full name is Heather Crystal Burns. I'm the eldest daughter of Heath and Abbey Burns. I'm 10 years old. I'm half-yeti and half-fire elemental.

I have blue skin, well not really blue. Okay, I'm blue but my legs aren't. My legs are orange with flames (just like dad). My hair color is similar to mom except this time it has orange highlights. I have amethyst eyes just like mom, again, only this time, when I burst into flames, my eyes turn orange.

I look exactly like mom that's why daddy calls me "mini-Abbey" or "Abigail" (don't ask). Daddy, if you're reading this, aren't you forgetting that I'm half-fire elemental?! For crying out loud!

When I'm happy, excited, or angry, I burst into flames. I also burst into flames when I see cute boys. When I'm sad, upset, or disappointed, the room gets covered in frost. By the way don't make me too angry or I'll "destroy the whole city" (not literally, I meant I'll just throw a tantrum. A huge one) or burst into flame (a blue kind of flame. It's much hotter than orange flames). When I cry, sometimes my tears are frozen solid (just like mom) or sometimes it's smoke or sometimes both.

I sometimes get insecure because I'm half yeti, half-fire elemental. Don't get me wrong, I love being a half-yeti, half-fire elemental, but… But monsters often tease me because I'm different. I'm totally different. Fire elemental kids tease me and yetis avoid me. I often feel lonely because of that. That's why I am so grateful for having my family and friends by my side. Oh! Speaking of family and friends, I'm going to introduce them to you… in the next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Family

**Fire and Ice**

Hi! I'm back! So, what am I going to talk about again? Oh, yeah! About my family and friends! Sorry, I'm forgetful sometimes. Let's talk about my family first. As you can see, I'm the daughter of Heath and Abbey Burns (duh! I said it in the first chapter.). I don't like to brag but, I HAVE THE HOTTEST AND COOLEST PARENTS ON EARTH… LITERALLY! Yup! I have the best parents on Earth. They're always there for me. Teaching me, helping me out with my projects and my homework (they don't give me the answers to my homework's question though.). Before I even started school, they already taught me stuff that I needed to know. Mommy taught me Clawculus and daddy trained me in Physical Deaducation. They also helped me in Home Ick and Dragonomics. Mom, dad, if you're reading this, I just want to say thank you.

Okay. Now let's talk about my brothers and sisters. First, we have my brothers, Jake Frost and Josh Flame. They're both 8 years old. If you haven't notice it yet, they're both twins. Both of them looks like dad except the fact that Jake has my mom's skin, eye, and hair color (with no purple, blue, and pink highlights.). Those two ALWAYS play pranks. Even though they have similarities, they also have differences. For example, Josh flames up whenever he sees a ghoul (not me, my mom, my sisters, or our beast friends.). Jake takes everything seriously and he has mom's "cold shoulder" attitude. Josh seems like he doesn't even care. He's so just like dad. "Very annoying" that's what I would say. These two are so annoying. Jake and Josh if both of you are reading this, I HATE YOU! I'm just joking. I didn't mean what I just said. Oh! And if you haven't noticed, Jake is a yeti and Josh is a fire elemental.

Now we have my sister, Pepper Flare. She's 7 years old. She looks like mom except she has dad's skin, eye, and hair color. She is a fire elemental. She burst into flames whenever she is angry, happy, or overexcited. She also burst into flames whenever she sees cute boys (not my dad, brothers, or beast friends, again.). She is super competitive and she's an expert in sports for a 7 year old. She totally beat Josh in a race twice!

Okay, now let's go to my other sister, Icebella Angel Snowflake. She's 5 years old. She's also a yeti. She looks exactly like mom that's why besides me being called "Abigail" or "mini-Abbey", she's also being called that. She's a very sweet girl although you don't want to mess with her. She might be a 5 year old but you have no idea in what she's capable of.

Then, we have the newest additions in our family, my baby brother, Fiery and my baby sister, Icy Snowphia. Both are a month old. Fiery is a fire elemental (duh!) and Icy is a yeti (duh, again!). Fiery looks exactly like dad that's why dad calls him "the mini-Heathster". It always makes my mom roll her eyes in annoyance. Icy looks just like mom so besides me and Angel being called "Abigail" or "mini-Abbey", daddy is ALSO calling her that.

So that's the end of this chapter. Bye! Stay tuned!


	3. My Uncle, Aunt, and Cousins

**Fire and Ice**

Hello there, my fellow monsters! I mean normies. I mean pe…people. Did I get that right? Oh, never mind! I'm still not done talking about my family. I still need to talk about my uncle/uncles, aunt, and my cousins.

So you see, daddy has a cousin/cousins named Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde. He/they is/are my uncle/uncles. I'm pretty not sure if I'm gonna use singular or plural. Uncle Jackson is a normie and Uncle Holt is monster. So it's like a half-monster, half-normie thingy.

Then I have Auntie Frankie. She's Uncle Jackson/Holt's wife. She's the best aunt I ever have! She gives me advice. She taught me to stand up for what I believe in. She tells me stories about her and her ghoulfriends' (including my mom) adventures. It was so awesome. There was a time they were stranded on an island which I don't remember its name. Was it Skull Shores? Oh! And there was a time when Uncle Holt/Jackson was captured by normies and was about to be killed by the Trick or Treatment! It was so spooky! There's also about 13 Wishes. And… oh, never mind! I'll tell you about those stories later in the next chapter. But, yup, Auntie Frankie is a great aunt.

Okay, now let's go to my cousins. First, there's Stitch. Her full name is Scarline Stitch Jekyll/Hyde. She's half-normie, half-monster. She's 9 years old. Years not days, okay? She has a mint green skin tone just like Aunt Frankie. Although some of her body parts are normie-ish. Her right eye is blue just like Aunt Frankie while her left eye is red just like Uncle Holt. She also has stitches and bolts just like her mom. She often gets annoyed when she falls apart, literally. But she always pulls it back together. She's one of my beast ghoulfriend. She's pretty kind and friendly just like her mom. Her bolts spark when she's excited or nervous. She's sometimes annoying because when she hears music, she's like, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It's time to party!" But I always love it when we have a jam session together. Yup, I so love music. We often host slumber parties and sometimes we have jam sessions. Okay, this is weird. I repeated jam sessions, again. Oh, gosh! I probably have said a lot.

Okay, enough of Stitch. We now go to her brother/brothers. As you can guess, they're haf-normie, half-monster. They're Jackie Jekyll/Harold Hyde. They have their dads' personalities. Jackie is like Uncle Jackson, while Harold is like Uncle Holt. I don't have to talk about these two right now.

As usual, my cousins go really, really crazy when it comes to music, but its totes fine. They're the best!

So that's the end of the chapter. In the next chapter, I'm gonna talk about my beasties! I'm dying to introduce you to them…literally! Goodbye! Stay tuned! **XOXO** Heather!


	4. Beast Friends

**Fire and Ice**

Hi, again! So, I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my beast friends. I've already talked about my cousin and beast friend, Stitch. I'm gonna talk about my other beast friends.

There's Rocky and Chloe Gorgon, son and daughter of Uncle Deuce and Aunt Cleo Gorgon. Rocky looks exactly like Uncle Deuce except he has his mommy's eyes. Chloe looks like Aunt Cleo except her hair are snakes. 10 black snakes. 10 black mambas. Both of them are 10 years old. Let's just say, these two fight a lot. They threaten each other by turning each other into stone. We had to catch their attention to make them turn to look to the other side, causing other monsters to turn into stone. But these two often have their brother and sister moments, they just don't like to admit it. Both of them are the most popular monster in school (besides us, of course).

There's Clawroline Luna, the daughter of Uncle Thad and Aunt Clawdeen. She is 10 years old. She has Aunt Clawdeen's brown hair and she has pale fur. She also has Uncle Thad's eyes. She is a werewolf just like Aunt Clawdeen. She is fashionable just like Aunt Clawdeen. I always go to her for fashion advice.

Then, we have Pawline, Pawlo, Clawrence, Fangelo, Clawra, and Fangela, sons and daughters of Uncle Clawd and Aunt Draculaura. They're all 9 years old. Pawline, Clawra, and Fangela looks like Aunt Draculaura. Pawline has Uncle Clawd's brown hair. Clawra has Aunt Draculaura's hair with pink highlights. Fangela has Aunt Draculaura's hair without pink highlights. Pawlo, Clawrence, and Fangelo looks exactly like Uncle Clawd. Pawlo has Uncle Clawd's brown hair. Clawrence has brown hair with pink highlights and Fangelo has pure black hair. Pawline, Pawlo, Clawrence, and Clawra are werewolves while Fangelo and Fangela are vampires. The six of them always get along perfectly fine (unlike most of us who always fight with their siblings). Although, Pawline sometimes get pretty mad when Clawra and Fangela touches her stuff.

Then, there's Zombina, daughter of Uncle Slow-Moe and Aunt Ghoulia. She's 10 years old. She looks exactly like Aunt Ghoulia. Her closest friend is Chloe Gorgon. Those two are so close. There's never a day you wouldn't see those two together. Zombina is a pretty smart ghoul. She's the best in every subject in school! Even though she's a zombie, we totally understand what she's saying!

And last but not the least, the sons and daughters of Uncle Gil and Aunt Lagoona, Isla, Meria, Gil Jr., Fincent, and Coral. Isla and Meria are both 10 years old while Gil Jr., Fincent, and Coral are all 9 years old. Isla, Meria, and Coral looks like Aunt Lagoona. Gil Jr. and Fincent looks like Uncle Gil. They're very kind and friendly. When mommy and Aunt Lagoona introduced me to them when I was 3 (yes, I still remember everything I did when I was 3 years old) they were so friendly. They weren't even shy! They're all the best swimmers in our school (duh!) and they all love spending their time in the pool (duh, again).

If you need any advice or you have problems, just turn to them and they're always there for you (besides family, of course). They're the beast friends I ever have!

So that's the end of the chapter of my beast friends! Goodbye, my fellow monsters, I mean normies! Stay tuned!


End file.
